


All I See is Sky

by For_Forever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A song reference or two??? Maybe, Angst, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, One for sure, Suicide Attempt, broken arm, for forever, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Forever/pseuds/For_Forever
Summary: Evan tries to end it.Fails.Obviously.





	All I See is Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Wattpad as a gift for 2 friends, enjoy.

The only sound heard was the soft jostling of leaves as they brushed against each other by the warm summer breeze. It was the end of May, maybe even early June if you really cared for specifics, and the sun kissed the young boy’s face as he looked at the land around him.

If he squinted he could see the town he had resided in, it looked calm, void of the normal chaos that he was constantly thrown in. The day was beautiful. A small smile graced his face. Maybe the town was better off without him, he was just baggage. But what about his mother? How would it affect her? Heidi, the hardworking single mother who either worked, slept, or went to school, only stopping to attempt to help her ball of anxiety and waste of space she called her son. She’d be better off. 

Evan Hansen, sixteen, about to die. He shook his head, loosening his grip on the branch he was using as support. He counted down quietly.

“One… Two… Three.” He let go and before he could have any second thoughts, he was falling, branches clawing at his exposed flesh causing him to hiss in pain, but before he could try and cover his face he felt his body collide with the cold dirt and rock. Heard audible snap of his radius and ulna shattered under him, adrenaline kicked in rather quickly as it went numb.

He was alive. He looked around, vision blurry. Was he crying? His suspicions were confirmed as a weak sob of defeat escaped him. He just wanted to die. Why couldn’t the world grant him this one thing? He sniffled as he struggled to sit up, using his good arm for support. He took another glance around. No one was there. 

He didn’t expect to live. What did he do now? He shakily stood, bracing himself against a tree and wiping away his tears before pressing his broken arm against his midsection to try and ease the pain as the hormones faded leaving a throbbing pain that almost caused him to cry out at the suddenness. He tried to make his way back to his boss but fell to his knees not even 20 feet later, the overall pain in his arm, back, and head were starting to overwhelm him.

Was he dying? He hoped so. The world was darkening around him as he heard a distant voice, he looked up, all he could see was the quickly fading sky, sometimes he wished he could only see that.

For forever.

He blacked out before the voice got any closer.


End file.
